<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble We Overcome by Cospaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487365">The Trouble We Overcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospaws/pseuds/Cospaws'>Cospaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lives We Lead [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Janus is there to give them, Janus takes good care of them, Kid Fic, Sequel Prequel, Virgil and Remus are like adopted brothers, i mean duh - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospaws/pseuds/Cospaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus takes the dark side boys on a small outing that turns out more difficult than he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prequel to the other two, can be read separately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lives We Lead [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trouble We Overcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So remember when I said this would be out soon.... =3=<br/>Oops<br/>Well, I finished writing this instead of sleeping so there are probably errors, sorry.<br/>Hope you enjoy it regardless, and as always:<br/>Kudos if you please, and comments give me serotonin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus’ life was interesting. His host Thomas, was at the ripe old age of figuring out what he could and couldn’t get away with lying about. This made him busy, to one of the other side’s dismay. It was nice. Then that fateful day came where King Creativity split, and a sad dirty boy ran into Janus’ arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was confused at first. King had been his age, about 12, but had become two scared 4 year olds. (At least he assumes that’s their ages, they aged differently than Thomas). One put together regal little thing, and the snotty funny little thing that joined Janus in his corner of the mind. His confusion had to be put aside though, as he had a new job: take care of the new side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was a bit of a handful. He loved potty humor, had no filter, and at age five, began bringing dead things in the house. It was all worth it to see that jack-o-lantern smile of his when all the others did was make him cry. So when one day, a new side came into existence, he was more prepared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was heartbreaking to watch the others look at the young boy with disgust as he babbled to himself in the corner. The pale, skinny, probably 4 year old covered his ears in a little ball, ranting about fears and dangers. He had four spider legs protruding from his back, and four white eyes in his true form as well as purple hair. It took little effort for Dean to pluck up the boy and take him home, sending a glare and a hiss at the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was different from Remus. Despite his age, he was almost as busy as Janus. He would whisper to Thomas around school, gatherings, or just out of the blue. He was also a bit of a cry baby and a scaredy cat, which Remus egged on at first. After a talk with Janus, he let up, instead learning how to comfort Virgil when he got bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into a nice dynamic over time. Remus and Virgil would play as young boys do until Virgil got overwhelmed. Janus would cook for and overall watch over them. Sometimes they’d run into the other sides. Remus’s twin seemed well, and Logan and Patton would talk fake pleasantries. Life was good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While making lunch for his boys one day, (Janus doesn’t know when he began referring to them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>), he had an idea. It sprung about from watching them play in the living room. Remus had taken Virgil’s spider Missy and was running around with it. Virgil used his spider legs to nimbly chase him and throw pillows, which were deflected by Remus’ tentacles. They were making a mess, and not getting very far in the small space. Janus sighed and did the one thing he knew would work, “1...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They froze, Remus’ eyes widening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“2...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tarantula was placed into Virgil's open hands while Remus yelled, “Stop stop, I gave it back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were clearly bored, and in need of more space. Janus knew what to do. “Rems, go grab the picnic basket from the closet, and V honey, go get the big yellow blanket please. But put Missy away first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Remus saluted and ran upstairs. Virgil nodded and went up as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the lunch he had been making packed, Janus had the boys follow him through Remus’ room into the creative space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had been around a couple years now, so his half was finally looking more... him. It was still a work in progress, as the trees didn’t have real eyes yet and there weren’t nearly enough traps. He was still proud of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked together for a while. Remus skipping and jogging about, telling the other two of his plans for the island. Virgil stuck to Janus’ side, occasionally responding to the other boy’s ranting. It took them about ten minutes to reach the split in the creativity, where bright and dark green grass faded into one another. It then took only a few seconds of walking into the field for Janus to realize the boys were no longer with him. He turned around about to roll his eyes, ready to scold them, when he stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stood there at the tree line looking very lost. Remus surprisingly silent, looking on with trepidation, and Virgil confused and scared. In their fear, they had both slipped into their true forms. One of twiddling tentacles and anxious swirling eyes. Another of spindly limbs hugging onto a boy with now double the fearful pearly eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus put the basket down and walked back to them, six arms outstretched. “Hey now, what’s wrong you two?” They accepted the hug like their life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus pulled away first, just enough to look at Janus properly, “That.... that’s my brother’s side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus used a scaled hand to brush a lock of brown and white hair out of his eyes, “I know buddy, what about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like me. He won’t like me getting anywhere near his side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Janus held back what he really wanted to say about that in favor of, “Well he’s not here right now, so he’s going to have to share. This is your island too isn’t it? You’re just as much creativity as he is, so have at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes shifted as he processed that info, finally gleaming with his usual mischief. “Yeah, you’re right!.... Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus did roll his eyes now, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong aren’t I?” Remus giggled and gave him one more hug before slipping away for the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the other boy now, whose face was in his shoulder, and hands fisted in his shirt. “Virgil?” The boy lifted his head. “What’s got you like this?” Janus asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it.” He whispered, “I don’t like it, it’s too much. Look at all that space something could happen. It’s so bright what if I get sunburnt? The water’s right over there what if- what if it rises?” Virgil’s voice grew in volume and pitch as he ranted, “The grass is tall over there what if something’s waiting to get us, or- or if there are big birds or-” he gasped, “the dragon Remus mentioned seeing?!” He shoved his head into the crook of Janus’ neck again with a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s back, “Hey now, deep breaths for me buddy.” He inhaled and exhaled slowly, and luckily, Virgil followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was breathing normally again, Janus pulled back a bit to look at the boy. “You know this isn’t regular outside right?” Virgil nodded. “Yeah, this is controlled, and you know Remus would never do anything to hurt you. You know I would never let him even scare you, right?” He nodded again with a sniffle. “So do what I taught you okay? Imagine all those worries just sliding off your back.” He crawled his fingers down Virgil's back like water droplets hitting and sliding off. He gave another nod, and a deep breath that left him with two purple eyes in place of the four white ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus smiled at him, giving his arms a rub for comfort, “Now go play with your brother before he does something too stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil gave him another hug and a hesitant but calmer smile, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he slowly headed out to the meadow while Janus collected the supplies again and set them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With little observation, Virgil could tell that the older boy was only running, skipping, and cartwheeling in the dark grass of his side. But, if he had to face his fears today, so would Remus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the middle of the field where the split was obvious, keeping calming thoughts. Finally, he called out, “Rems!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, his head turned like an owl’s (his most favorite recent trick), and he responded, “Yeah Para?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil simply stuck out his hand and raised an eyebrow. Remus turned his body the right way with a frown, but still walked over and took his hand. Virgil squeezed it, getting one back in response. He pulled his brother beside him and gave him a determined look. Seeing that his little brother was so brave gave Remus the push he needed. “On three.” Virgil nodded. “1...2.....3!” Both boys took an exaggerated step onto the brighter green grass. When nothing immediately killed them, Virgil let out a sigh and Remus lit up, giving Janus a big thumbs up before tumbling off again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Janus called the boys over to the blanket for lunch. Pb and tuna for Remus, tofurkey for Janus, and pb and marshmallows for Virgil. They were quiet for a bit before Janus decided to start up some conversation, “Great job on the weather today Remus, it’s very nice, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned proudly and responded, by some miracle, without food in his mouth, “You’re welcome, though I like the rain. And storms. Especially lightning!” He giggled, “What if lighting hit a tree, and it lit on fire, but there was a squirrel in the tree? Then it would be cooked already, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far too used to these gruesome hypotheticals, Janus just shook his head calmly, “No, I think it would just end up a little fried, probably mostly undercooked unless it was hit by the lightning directly. In that case, it would be burnt to a crisp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sighed sadly, “Darn it, I wanted to be able to make food for us so you didn’t have to all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus’ heart just about burst at the thoughtful comment. “Aww sweetie, I don’t mind cooking for us. It gives me something to do, and I can always teach you when you’re older.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make toast already!” Remus’ face busted out into his usual smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil finally chimed in, “You don’t make toast, you cremate bread.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big word for a pipsqueak!” Remus laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m five!” Virgil huffed defensively, “And I’m not that much smaller than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He responded mischievously. With a lunge, he was tickling Virgil mercilessly. He fought back with vigor, but ultimately lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the two finally came to lay still, catching their breath, Janus joined them. The three lost track of time cloud gazing and talking and just enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they all helped pack everything up and take it back through Remus’ room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus flopped onto the couch, putting on a random Disney movie. The two boys cuddled up to either side of him, surprising him with a simultaneous ’thank you’. He responded with a kiss to each of their little heads, and an ’I love you’. They both said they loved him too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, Janus’ life was interesting, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! I finally posted again! See you again in another month lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>